


The Quest for an Arm

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Mangle wants in her life is her arm back. Is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for an Arm

Thank you, wires.

With the help of my wires still connecting my bits, I was able to pull myself together loosely. I wasn't able to stand, per se, but I was more whole.

It was up to me to put myself back together these days. Those people used to help me. Now they don't. They just kind of laugh while the little mini ones rip me apart, my servos catching on each other, metal grinding against metal, shrieking along with their happy little squeals.

As I ran through, making sure everything was there... I realized I was missing my arm. Great. Maybe a little one took it home as a trophy. I remember when they used to like me singing and dancing. Well, not quite 'like', but they listened instead of ripping me apart.

I slowly made my way to the parts room. Maybe they put it in there. It was night, so hopefully no one would miss me.

The parts room. Where they kept the uhh... the old ones of us. They sat in a heap, but still somehow in better condition than me. They tried to use them instead of us, once. It didn't go well.

I slowly descended from the ceiling and... flumped into a pile. Dammit. I was able to hoist myself back up and looked around. No arms in sight.

It was then that I realized that almost everyone was out and about. The faceless guy, the one with two teeth sets, the guy with the hat...

"Yarrrrrrrrr."

I practically jumped out of my suit. One was still there, leaning up against the wall. "Ya lookin' for somethin', lass?" he asked.

My older companion. He has the same name as me. I snapped, "My arm." I never liked his pirate schtick.

He whirred as he stood on his own two legs. "Ye know how those kiddies be," he replied. "Maybe one took it as a trophy. Or maybe it was--"

"Don't mention that thing." I shuddered. No one liked that THING. Not since it did what it did. It thinks we don't know. We know. We all know. "I just want my arm."

"Ye could borrow mine."

"Which, the hook or your actual arm?"

"Whichever ye prefer, lass."

He wandered out into the main hallway, and I followed, still on the ceiling. "You know that if they find me with your arm..." I started. The parts room was off limits for everyone, including us.

Foxy stared down the hallway, towards an open room. I thought I heard a person in there. Maybe I'd pay them a visit. He said, "First off, lass, ye know they won't check. They don't check me. They don't check you. Ye're jus' the take apart and put together thing."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Those... those little bitty ones.

A light flashed on from inside the open room. Foxy shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. "Yarr!" he exclaimed. "... There be someone in there?"

My eyes adjusted. They may break my body, my suit, everything that makes me me, but they'll never break my head. I replied, "Yarr--I mean. Yeah." Foxy snickered at my slip. Just being around this pirate makes me really piratey. "It looks like..."

... That man.

"It's him." I said simply.

Foxy nodded. "I'll go take--" Suddenly, the light began flashing on and off. Foxy whirred in protest, then looked around and muttered, "Why be I here? Back to the Cove." He then wandered back off to the service room.

I glared into the office. There HE was. The man who did that unspeakable crime, with the help of that thing in the other room. The light clicked off.

Time to investigate.

I had never really wandered the place much. They used to let me wander around. Sometimes I'd help a little one find its big person caregiver. But not often, and not recently. I was able to find a little vent into the office, and made my way in.

The office was small. The person sitting at the desk, that man who did those awful things...

He flashed his light down the main hall, then said a word I can't process in my memory banks, followed by, "Go away, Foxy." He kept blinking his light. Down the hall, I heard Foxy mutter about being confused and going back to his cove. The man then blinked his light in one vent, and then in my vent. He glared at me and grumbled, "Please go away, Mangle."

Oh, now it's on.

Just as I was about to slink in, he... disappeared. Freddy was there. I slowly made my way in. I tapped his nose. "... What." I said bluntly.

Freddy replied, "U-uhh... F-Freddy Fazbear Funtime! Yay!"

If I could have furrowed my eyebrows (I don't have those pieces parts anymore), I would have. "... Are you sick?" I asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... no?"

"Your voice sounds wrong."

"W-well uhh..." I peered closer, and he glanced away. He muttered something to himself that sounded like something I can't repeat.

"... Freddy, how'd you get that word in your banks?"

"Uhh... magic!"

I would have scowled if I had facial muscles to scrunch. I reached forward, and Freddy recoiled slightly, continuing to look away from me. At last, I poked his nose with my foot. "Boop." I said. With a snicker, I scampered back down the hallway. False alarm, I guess.

Foxy was standing at the end of the hallway again. He looked up at me and asked, "How'd it go?"

"It's just Freddy," I said, part of my left leg giving way and dangling losely. Foxy helped hook it back on to me as I said, "He was acting... ODD though."

"How so?"

"I'm pretty sure he said..." I glanced around. We weren't supposed to say the word. And if I said it around one of the older versions of us, they would basically scream about how that's forbidden. I continued, "A bad word."

Foxy nodded sagely. He knew the ins and outs of how we thought. We were meant to adapt to the little bitty meatmonsters' behavior, so that they could react the best. But sometimes there were big meatmonsters or inbetween meatmonsters, the ones that were neither big nor small. And they liked to say... BAD words. They were in our vocabulary, not in a way that we could say them, but more that we knew NOT to say or repeat them. And to scold them for using them, especially around the little meatmonsters.

The light flicked back on, and began blinking at us rapidly. I could hear that MAN say another bad word, then yell, "PLEASE go away, Foxy."

Foxy staggered a bit. He mumbled something about The Cove, then went back to his room.

As I was still dangling from the ceiling, the two Freddies came wandering by. They were arguing. Most of us 'new' ones, the ones out on the stage or something, didn't like the 'old' ones. I liked them, though. We were all kind of broken, mangled, destroyed in a way.

But... two Freddies? That would mean there's a third Fre--...

That's right.

That man used the old Freddy costume. The very old one. The one not even the old guys talked about.

That... that... that WORD I can't say. I've heard it. I've scolded people about it. Never before in my entire life have I ever wanted to scream that word as much as I have in this moment.

It's time to take care of business.

This time, he didn't see me slink into the vent. Or, if he did, he didn't seem to care. He was looking back at his tablet thing. While he was looking away, I dangled from the ceiling of his office.

When he put it down, he jumped. That's him, definitely. My eyes haven't failed me yet. "Jesus--" word I can't repeat, "Don't scare me like that," he said.

I replied with silence.

"Alright, I get it, you can dangle from ceilings," he said. "Please go away."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Okay, maybe this will help." He pulled back on the mask. I could see through it, though. He had the same eyes. "Look at me!" he said, dancing a little. "Freddy Fazbear! Y-your boss!"

I continued to hold my silence.

He took off his mask. "Listen, Mangle," he began.

Oh, he did it now.

I swung forward and snapped at his nose, barely grazing it. I growled, "No one calls me Mangle."

He squeaked in terror. Good. "W-w-what do you like to be called?"

"My name."

"And your... y-your name is...?"

Just as I was about to answer, Foxy charged down the hallway. He launched himself at the man, who screamed in terror before whatever part of him makes sounds STOPPED working. Foxy turned back to me and handed me my arm, saying, "Found it in that thing's box. Looks like he's been playin' tricks on you."

I reattached it gratefully. The former meatmonster sat in a slump. I looked over at Foxy and said, "Thanks, mate."

"Any time, mate."

I made my way back down the hallway. He followed me. I asked, "Hey, Foxy, what be a pirate's favorite letter?"

He scratched his chin with his claw, then replied, "I dunno, Foxy, what be a pirate's favorite letter?"

We finished the joke together. "R may be close, but a pirate's true love will always be the C!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found The Mangle to be a really interesting and engaging character, especially by the standards of FNaF.


End file.
